Compounds corresponding to the general formula ##STR4## in which R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.5 each represent a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, R.sub.3 represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group, R.sub.4 represents a hydrogen or chlorine or fluorine atom or a trifluoromethyl group or an alkyl group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms or an alkoxy group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms and the bridge member &gt;A--B-- has the structure &gt;C(OH)--CH.sub.2 -- or &gt;C.dbd.CH--, are already known. They are particularly effective in improving cerebral circulation.
These compounds can be produced by a process in which a compound corresponding to the general formula ##STR5## in which Y is chlorine or bromine or an alkoxy group or a thienyl radical, is reacted with a thienyl metal compound (thienyl lithium, thienyl Grignard compound) and compounds of the general formula in which &gt;A--B-- is the group --C(OH)--CH.sub.2 --, are optionally converted with a dehydratiing agent into the corresponding unsaturated compounds (&gt;A--B--: &gt;C.dbd.CH--) by known methods and the basic compounds obtained are optionally converted into the salts by known methods (Thiele German Pat. No. 1,921,453 and related but not identical Thiele U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,173. The entire disclosure of the Thiele U.S. patent is hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon.).
However, it is not possible by this process to produce any compounds in which the phenyl radical in the above formula is substituted by a hydroxy group or in which the amine portion is derived from structurally different amines.
Furthermore, there are known compounds of the following formula ##STR6##
In the just given formulae R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 represent hydrogen or a methyl group and both R.sub.8 are, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl groups or one R.sub.8 is hydrogen and the other is a benzyl group or the entire group --NR.sub.8 R.sub.8 forms a pyrrolidino group, a piperidino group, a morpholino group or a homopiperidino group. There is stated as the main activity for these compounds a spasmolytic activity (Chimie Therapeutique (1973) pages 22-31).